


World is on fire and no one can save me but you

by My_hazbin_fanfiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor confesses love in a song, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Idiots in Love, M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, alastor has feelings too you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_hazbin_fanfiction/pseuds/My_hazbin_fanfiction
Summary: The last person anyone would think for the great Radio Demon to fall in love with would be Angel dust, but fate has a way of making things work..
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. My world is on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and post this on a schedule, and I'm sorry if I don't haha
> 
> Forgive any spelling mistakes

Angel walked into the hotel, and although it was past the curfew that Charlie had for him, he was so down that he didn't care anyway. Dragging himself to the bar, he asked Husker for his favorite drink. Husker turned his head toward him " Aren't you supposed to be off that whole alcohol thing?" he asked. Angel just shook his head, and pointed at the strongest liquor they had. Shrugging, Husk grabbed the bottle and poured a shot for him. It was hard to see anything in the lobby of the hotel, and Husk couldn't see the obvious look of tiredness upon Angel's face. Angel downed the drink and walked away form the bar, well, more like he stumbled away from the bar, when Husker asked " did somethin happen today or what?" angel shrugged him off and walked to his room. While he was in the hallway, he ran into no one other than the Radio Demon himself. Angel could hear him from a while away, the static being loud enoght to hear from across the dead quiet hallway. As he approached him, Alastor asked angel what he was doing up at this hour. "oh ya know, work shit. and I could ask the same to you ya know" he replied and questioned. " I don't need sleep," he replied " a few hours a week and I'm ready as anything! now, you should get to bed !" He said to Angel as he pushed him in the direction of his room with his staff. it may have been because it was late, or because angel was tipsy, bit he swore alastors smile wavered a few times in their conversation.


	2. And no one can save me but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time in the hotel, but alastor is no where to be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id also like to add that in this (and future) fanfictions that alastor is sex repulsed Asexual, and Demiromantic!   
> (self projection time)

Niffty woke Angel up early in the morning, much to Angel's distain, because he had the worst hangover. Rubbing his head, he slowly rose from his bed, and threw on a t shirt. he pet fat nuggets and promised him he'd grab him some breakfast. Walking down the hall, he saw that Charlie and Vaggie were already awake, so breakfast had to be ready.

Sitting down at the long table, he looked and saw that only Charlie and Vaggie were sitting with him this morning. He thought it strange, and although Husk never came for breakfast, Alastor was a punctual guy. "So, uh.. where's smiles?" he asked. Vaggie sat straight up in her chair, while Charlie answered; "Didn't you see the news this morning? Al had.... you know..-" "Murdered people." Vaggie cut in, "the bastard went and massacred a bunch of demons and now that bitch isn't at the hotel." Charlie comforted veggie with a hand on her shoulder.   
Angel laughed. "Well, I'm sure glad I caught him in a good mood last night." Suddenly not hungry anymore, he took the remains of his breakfast in his room to feed to nugs, and flopped onto his bed.


	3. Bar talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally returns, and Angel asks some questions

Later, at nightfall, Alastor finally arrived at the hotel lobby. Tired for once, he requested Husker give him some whisky. Husk coukd tell something was wrong, but he more than anyone knew not to pry. Still with his everlasting smile, he thanked Husker for the drink and walked off. 

Angel not too long after, sat himself down at the bar. He was in much better spirits today, anyone could tell that. As much as Husk hated it, he was glad the spider had enough energy to return to his flirty annoying self. Angel decided to ask Husker something. "so.. are you and smiles close?" Husk sighed as he served angel his drink and drank the rest from the bottle. "I guess you could say that. I ain't friends with the bastard, but yeah, we're close.why?" Angel sighed. "Well. I'm not saying I care too much, but The princess was pretty upset about Alastors.. murders. " Husk chuckled. " well, the last thing they cqn do is tell him to stop." then he got a little more serious. "Listen. he's not.. himself lately. I can't get shit outta him. but you could try." and with that. he downed the bottle and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!!!!


	4. Late dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has a surprising late night dinner guest

That night, Alastor woke with yet another nightmare. Rubbing his head and putting on his less formal wear ( a dress shirt ) he then walked downstairs, toward the kitchen. Humming to himself to try and rid himself of the bad dream, the then grabbed some ingredients for one of his favorite dishes; Jambalaya. With faint jazz playing on the background, he didn't even notice that one spider had gone down to get some water. The music then stopped with a sound of a record being scratched, and Alastor turned around. Surprised by the sight of Angel dust, he stood there for a second before asking "and what would you be doing down here at this hour?" Angel smirked. "listen smiles, I ain't tryna run inta ya, I just wanted some late night food" he told him as he grabbed a platefrom the cabinet. Angel sniffed the air. " Whatcha cookin there? It smells fuckin delicious" Alastor answered "It's Jambalaya. mother's recipe. while youre here, prepare these onions. " he was truly just saying this to get him away, and was took by surprise when angel said yes. Taken aback, he served a small bit to angel when he was done and some to himself and sat down. the faint jazz came back as the two are in silence. "wow Al" said angel "this really is fuckin amazing" Alastor nodded to him and Angel sson started humming the tune that was playing. Now this surprised Alastor. "You know this song?" he asked. "Yep. listened to the kinda stuff when I was alive." the two started conversing about lots of things, when Alastor finally got up from the table and promptly left, and left angel at the table, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. The famous late night radiodust cooking scene. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Tears of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel sat in his room with questions in his head  
>  until an unwelcome guest joins his thoughts

Angel was confused. very confused. had he imagined the smile on alastor looking more real? or the connection between them? He sighed and shook his head. He was sitting on his bed, with Fat Nuggets on his lap, his phone in one hand, and the other petting nugs. He sighed again and texted Cherry. 

Angel: Sup bitch

30 minutes later, no response. he laughed realising it was 4 in the morning and Cherry wouldn't be awake. A familiar voice entered his head: ' Angel baby, you know those people don't Really care about you... not like me' the laughing soon turned into tears as he thought Cherry, didnt care. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he yelled "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD" he said through tears. Just then, he got a knock at his door.

Alastor was awake very late at night, completing paperwork for the hotel. he sat In his study, soft jazz playing. Over the jazz, he suddenly heard yelling from across the hall. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD" As much as the demon loved the entertainment he got from anger, he couldn't help feeling.. concern? shaking his head and getting up, he walked toward the sound. as he approached the room he made two observations. one being that the yelling had turned into crying, and two that it was Angel's room. Alastor considered. He wasn't too close with the spider, but he had enjoyed the conversation they had last night. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. 

Now alastor could make other observations. There were... Angel's .. toys all around the room. His pig sat at the foot of his bed, and the Spider was crying on his bed. Angel stirred and looked up at the new noise in his room to see the Radio Demon. A look of slight terror flushed of his tear streaked face. Alastor couldn't help smile a little bigger from seeing another sinner afraid of him. Angel sniffed "go away. I ain't I the fucking mood" alastor kept his smile. "Angel, it seems you are upset. what is the bother?" Alastor really asked this to sound polite but angel answered "It's aint a what more of a who." he said. "now goodnight" Alastor obeyed, but left something on Angel's desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love some good angst 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter   
> (once again I'm always open to constructivr criticism!!)


	6. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel receives a gift, and Alastor has a conversation with Husker.

Angel woke up. Sighing and swinging his feet around the bed, he checked for any messages.

8 am   
Cherri: Oh shit sorry Angie   
Cherri: just got your text   
9 am  
Cherri: Angie  
Cherri: Shit u ok?

9:10 am  
Cherri: What the fuck did Val hurt you?  
Cherri: I'll kill the fucker  
Cherri Seriously Angie what happened??

Angel felt awful. he not only thought Cherri didn't like him last night, and now he ignores her? He was overwhelmed with guilt. He went to get up when he saw a little red and black box on his desk. Confused, he opened it. He gasped as he looked inside the box. It was an old-timey radio. If was red and black with gold accents. The inside of the box also had a note with directions for a radio station,and a time to listen. below it a scrawled massage:   
"No demons are worth your tears Mon Ange"   
Angel definitely knew who the package was from. What he wondered was why someone like Alastor would be so kind to him. He went to the lobby to thank him when he overheard a conversation between Alastor and Husk at the bar.

Alastor was in a good mood. His wide smile upon his face. Dressing himself, he even felt up to breakfast. He couldn't explain why, but surprisingly, he enjoyed the Spiders company. He decided the only thing left to do was to bother Husker and get a drink.

Sitting at the bar, he requested for a shot of brandy from the cat. Husk poured him a shot, and grabbed a bottle of his own and downing half the liquid. Alastor finally spoke "Have you seen Angel today my good friend?" " heh. You really do have it hard for him huh?" Alastors smile shrank. "I have no idea what you mean my friend! I simply enjoy the company of the spider! an entertaining fellow he is!" Husk frowned. "so... you enjoy his company, want to be around him, and he's interesting?" Alastor nodded. Husk laughed. "Holy shit you can be stupid sometimes." Husk was one of the few demons in hell who didn't fear alastor. Alastor hated this fact. "And how may I be stupid my dear fellow?" he said with a slight sneer. " you have a crush on him dumbass" he answered as he took a swig from his bottle. Alastor for more confused. "No. you misunderstand. I ENJOY his company! I do not want to crush him!" Said Alastor. Husk gave him a look that said 'How in the fuck are you so stupid?' Alastor excused himself and for up from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I really had fun writing this chapter!! I think I'm getting better arlt writing the characters.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	7. In a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tunes in to Alastors radio invitation

Angel looked at the note alastor had given him. Turning on the radio, and going to the station he listened. Suddenly over static, a familiar voice come on.   
"And welcome back to a very special show! Today I reserved the radio station for one listener and hopefully, I have said special listener tonight.."  
Angel smirked at the thought of alastor dedicating a show to him, and started feeling.. things. With a realization he figured he.. liked alastor. Shaking his head, he listened back to the radio show. Alastor seemed to have begun singing a tune;

"Well I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you"

"But what I got to say can't wait, I know you'd understand."

Angel was stunned. He knew alastor could sing, that was obvious when he first came to the hotel. but singing a slower song, he sounded different.

" every time I tried to tell you, the words came out wrong.." 

Angel held his breath.

"So I guess have to say, I love you in a song.." 

Angel gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alastor.. loved him? He knew it was late but he had to text Cherri. The broadcast ended soon after, but angel was ecstatic. Ye silently yelled. he couldn't believe it. someone loved him. and it was helpful he was hit as fuck too. 

In the morning,angel woke up to find alastor. Petting fat nuggets as he walked out, he went to his first place to look. th bar. seeing only Husker, he went to look in the kitchen. Not there either. he went to Charlie and asked if alastor was in. "Um.. I don't know Angel. I could try and ring him up?.." Angel smiled "Dont worry cha cha. I was just wonderin" 

Walking down the hall, Angel ran into just the man he was looking for. "Oh shit. sorry smiles.. five foot rule right?" angel said. Alastor just smiled. "Im happy you remembered my good fellow! I was going to ask you a question though. how would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"   
Angel looked dumbfounded. "uhh really? Alastor nodded his head, and a cheering soundtrack filled the room. "of course. you seem quite.. entertaining when not making those... remarks." he then walked away,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a very fun chapter to write.   
>  the song I used was ' I'll Have to say I love you in a song ' by Jim Croce.


	8. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gate ready for his dinner date with alastor

Alastor was nervous. He was unfamiliar with the consept of a.. date, but he needed to know if he had romantic feelings for the Spider. he decided to pick him up at his room. As he went to enter, he heard a phonecall between angel and someone. 

"Hey Val.." Alastor grimaced at the mention of the name of angels boss. not only did he hate the rat, but he hated his boyfriend, vox. 

"Mhmm. yep. I'm on a date right n-"

" don't worry Val, I'm yours. I just needed some money. yup. I'm just tryna get in the John's pants, y'now get him to pay up later."

Alastors smile fell for a second. His perfect posture slouched. of course. no one could actually want to date someone like.. himself. he had a reputation. He shook his head. He was Alastor! the Radio Demon! he Did not need another! he tried to convince himself this, but was not fooled. He walked away from Angel's room to go to the bar.

Angel walked out of his room. he'd just finished a phonecall with Val. he hated he had lied about alastor, and he hated that he had to day those things. He looked around the hallway, but didn't see Alastor. it seemed pretty weird since he was a punctual guy. he checked Alastors room, and his study. he thought he must've been in the kitchen, preparing dinner. he wasn't there either. Finally he found Alastor at the bar, downing his favorite drink. "Al!!" Angel yelled. Alastor looked at him, then got up and left. Angel was heartbroken. he guessed Alastor changed his mind. He sat at the bar, in the seat alastor was in. Husk stopped drinking for a second. "Holy shit. you fucked up. bad." Angel was confused. "And what the hell does that mean kitty?" Husk bristled at the nickname. "It means, you said some shit and now Alastors probably gunna go on a fuckin rampage or somethin" Angel stopped drinking. Alastor didn't hear..? no he wasn't near his room. But the sneaky fucker was quiet.. Angel suddenly for up from the bar. he knew he had to apologize to alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel fucked up..


	9. Angel fucked up. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor Finally returns to the hotel after two days

It was all over 666 news. The radio demon had been on a spree of killing almost 300 sinners. Angel knew this was probably his fault. Charlie was a wreck, Vaggie was pissed, Niffty was worried, and Husk was drinking even more. They we're all eating breakfast when he finally returned after two days. "Al!" Charlie yelled, excited he was finally back. Vaggie glared at him. Alastor smiled wider. "Don't worry darling! I've been simply staying at the radio shack for a few days!" "Yes. that what we're wondering. not why in the hell you've been on a killing spree." Said vaggie. Alastor shrugged her off. Niffty was ecstatic that alastor was finally home. She made him a special breakfast, and he gratefully ate some. He talked to Husker at the bar. But he didn't acknowledge Angel once.

Alastor Finally decided to return home after letting of some steam. He has enoght food for days, in the freezer at the radio shack. When he wasn't there, he was at Rosie's or Mimzys. He decided to walk to the hotel, instead of teleport. Looking around the territory he owned, he saw sinners close to him tremble in fear, and run. he decided walking was a good idea to see things like that. He finally arrived at the hotel. Walking into the dining room, Charlie was the first to react. But he saw Angel's face first. The heart he didn't know he had ached at the sight of the spider, yet he chose to ignore him. Acknowledging everyone except angel he went to his room. 

Vaggie was eating her breakfast with her girlfriend when the bastard walked in. She hated the sight of him, but seeing Charlie relived made her so happy. Glaring at him, he smiled wider. She told him about the murdering spree he did but he shrugged her off. But that's not what she noticed. He thought no one saw but she did. Why in the hell was he so Friendly with Angel, and now the won't even talk to him. The whole hotel was awkward because of it, and it effected Charlie. so she decided to see what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do Vaggies point of view in this chapter, for .... reasons


	10. I don't know what to name this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie tired to talk to Alastor

Alastor was doing paperwork in his study when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up slowly, he answered it and to his surprise, it was no one other than Vaggie at the door. Even she looked surprised that she was here. She stared at him. "Listen. you and me. need to talk right now." Alastor let out his signature laugh. Looking down at her (literally) he smiled quite menacingly. "Now darling. you and I both are not the most.. fond of eachother.. and I am busy at the moment, so I'll have to decline that offer." Vaggie glared at him and sighed. "Listen. it's definitely not like I care whatever goes on on that psycho brain of yours, but the whole thing you have between you and Angel, needs to be fixed. the whole hotel is nervous when you're together." Alastors heart dropped. "I haven't the slightest clue what you mean my dear!" He said, "The spider simply isn't entertainment anymore!" Vaggies frown got bigger. "Look. once again, I don't care, but I love Charlie and when she's sad I don't fuck around." She said pulling out a spear from Lucifer knows where. Alastors patience was up. Grabbing the blade part with his hand he took the spear our of Vaggies hand, and snapped it in front of her. "Goodnight." Alastor said, and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, schools been kicking my ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter !!


End file.
